


Falling

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay close to me while the sky is falling / Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone" (Sarah McLachlan) - Jane and Lisbon in the aftermath of Red John's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing, Jane?"

He gave her one of his _well-that's-kind-of-obvious_ looks. "What do you think?"

"Of course I can _see_ that you're packing. What I meant was – why are you doing it?"

"Come on", he said as he tilted his head to one side. "We both knew that this arrangement was only temporary. And I'm feeling much better now. It's time for you to get your privacy back".

Lisbon bit her lip. In a way she'd gotten used to their odd sort of cohabitation. Last time she had had a roommate was at the college – almost ages ago.

Jane prowling around her apartment hadn't been as bad as she'd expected. He had quite behaved as a matter of fact – though that was probably due to the shock he had suffered from in the aftermath of Red John's unexpected death.

She still had nightmares about that day too. The wicked grin the madman had given them just a moment before cutting his own throat… this mere thought was enough to send uncontrollable shivers down her spine.

A twisted triumph for a conceited man like the serial killer was. He had gotten his own way even about his death – managing to escape both justice and revenge at the same time.

He had nearly succeeded in shattering Jane's sanity too. She had actually feared he was going to have another nervous breakdown – that's why she had forced him to move into her apartment.

" _Stay close to me, Lisbon", he begged her on that very night. "Don't wanna be alone"._

" _I'm right here, Jane – you know I'd never leave you alone"._

_Then she curled up beside him on his bed – the one in her spare room – and began placing soothing kisses on his brow, his eyelids, his cheeks. Just as she once used to do with her younger brothers – every time they were frightened or in pain._

_They had slept together ever since – in the most innocent sense of the word. Holding him in her arms had felt so good… it made her believe she could shield him from all the things that haunted him – sorrow, grief, guilt, anger._

_She could even pretend that he actually needed her. That he really wanted her to be his friend._

"Earth to Lisbon… are you still between us?"

She quickly pushed those memories out of her mind. "Yeah. Just thinking. Make sure you pick all of your things. I'll see you later at work".


	2. Chapter 2

She simply couldn't sleep that night. Her apartment felt so empty without Jane.

For the first time since she had signed for her job, she was really _afraid_. Afraid of the evil lurking into the shadows. Afraid that she was going to lose her mind if she kept on thinking about it.

Now she dimly understood why Jane hadn't been able to completely surrender to sleep for years now. What, with a crowd of horrible thoughts swirling across your mind – and the most unpleasant prospect to relive your worst fears as soon as you fall asleep… it was a marvel that Jane had managed to stay sane until now.

Red John was still haunting them, even in his death. _Even more so_ in his death.

She grabbed her cellphone, wondering whether it would be fair to call Jane right now or not. What if he was actually sleeping for once?

What if he had enough of his own nightmares, without having to deal with hers as well?

Panic got the better of her at last. What if being finally alone had triggered something bad into his head?

Pressing the speed dial button, she anxiously waited for him to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe if she kept on watching the kettle long enough she was going to hypnotize herself. Anything would be better than the restlessness that was rushing through her body and mind.

Jane was going to arrive soon. She felt sorry for the inconvenience this was causing him – even if he had assured her he wasn't sleeping either. It was two o'clock in the morning after all.

The doorbell ringing brought her a sudden relief. She almost ran to the front door.

"Hi", he greeted her – as she stepped aside and let him in.

"Hi. I was just making your tea. Come with me".

She poured the hot water into the cup he had specially reserved for himself, reached for the box of his favorite brand of tea and brewed it just as he had taught her to – and actually fancied to see a smile flickering on his face as she did so.

"Why it is that you cannot sleep?"

Her hands were slightly trembling as she offered him the teacup. "I couldn't help thinking about… _him_ , you know".

His fingers rested on hers for a moment before he took the cup in his hands. "You shouldn't".

"I _know_ that I shouldn't. It's just… Well, this is actually kind of funny – considering that I've kept on telling the same thing to you all the time – but… here I am".

Jane suddenly decided that for the moment his tea could wait. He laid the cup on the nearest table and drew Lisbon into his arms.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to feel like this. You shouldn't have tried to redeem me in the first place".

"You don't understand. I had to".

"Why?"

She tilted her head back in order to look into his eyes. "Because every man is worth saving".

"Always the compassionate and caring Saint Teresa…"

"Stop calling me that".

A silence followed.

"Tell me what's wrong", he begged her at last.

She heaved a deep sigh. "I… don't want to lose you, Jane. Don't want Red John to rule our lives even from beyond the grave".

"Well, he's dead – as you've been repeating to me more than once".

"But he still has you in his power".

He rested his hand on her cheek – his touch was very gentle, almost a caress. "What would you have me to do, Teresa?"

"Let me try to fix you. I just want to… take care of you. See you happy again".

"Can't risk dragging you down with me".

"Please, Jane".

Her unusual pleading tone had him finally surrendering. "Okay".

When he placed a soft kiss on her temple she felt her eyes fluttering shut of their own accord.

Maybe they were going to make it through all this. Maybe they would find the way out of the nightmare they'd been in for so long.

Together they possessed a greater strength – one that even Red John wouldn't be able to subdue.


End file.
